denialism
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: sudah sangat terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk menghentikan penyangkalannya atas takdir, dan penyesalan adalah hadiah yang paling pantas ia terima. {AU, oneshot}


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

denialism © fuyuhanacherry

.

.

.

Gadis bernuansa merah muda yang duduk di kursi sebelah tak sengaja mencuri perhatianmu dengan pertanyaan seputar biologi yang diajukannya kepada guru les kalian. 'Kelihatannya memang pintar', dirimu membatin dalam sorot mata yang masih terfokus pada gadis dengan tingkatan kelas yang sama denganmu; kelas tiga SMP. Beberapa bulan lagi kalian harus menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Kegiatan belajar yang mulanya disingkirkan dengan hobi memanahmu kini sudah menjadi prioritas. Kau tidak mau kalah dengan kakakmu yang sudah bersekolah di sekolah favorit, begitulah alasannya.

Satu jam terasa sangat singkat, dengan kata lain kau harus meninggalkan tempat bimbingan belajarmu untuk ditempati siswa dari kelas berikutnya.

"Sasuke!"

Belum juga kau sempat beranjak dari tempat dudukmu, seorang gadis sudah memanggilmu dengan semangatnya.

"Ini buku yang kupinjam kemarin. Terimakasih, ya." Gadis itu berucap sembari membentuk kurva pada bibir merah mudanya. Senyumnya merekah bak bunga Sakura yang tumbuh di musim semi—sesuai dengan namanya.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis limabelas tahun yang baru ditemuinya setelah ia mendaftar les di tempat yang tak jauh dari rumahmu, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalian tidak satu sekolah, bahkan sangat jarang terlihat saling mengobrol walaupun sudah saling mengenal. Raut wajahmu yang selalu dingin dan cuek menjadi penyebab utamanya, dan kau pun tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Awalnya kaupikir keberadaan gadis merah muda itu hanya angin lewat yang kebetulan saja takdirnya berpapasan dengan takdirmu. Namun pandangan akan hal itu sedikit sirna ketika kau mengetahui bahwa Sakura masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sama denganmu, bahkan satu kelas.

"Wah, kita satu kelas, ya, Sasuke."

Kau tidak menjawab, padahal gadis itu sudah sangat menantikan reaksimu atas takdir yang kauanggap 'kebetulan' ini.

Sebenarnya kau juga merasa terkejut, tapi kau lebih memilih untuk menyimpan keterkejutanmu itu dalam diam yang justru membuat gadis yang berdiri sejauh dua langkah di hadapanmu itu berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang tidak menyenangkan.

Satu hari—dua hari—sampai akhirnya satu minggu sejak hari pertama di SMA pun berlalu. Kau semakin mengenal tentang Sakura; hal yang ia sukai, kebiasaannya ketika sedang bosan, bahkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya remeh seperti siapa saja yang sering diajak bicara olehnya. Kau sudah tahu sedikit demi sedikit tanpa kausadari.

Kau tidak menyadari bahwa satu-satunya orang yang setiap hari menjadi pusat perhatianmu adalah Sakura. Kau tidak menyadari bahwa ada bagian dari dirimu yang menginginkan kedekatan yang lebih dengan gadis itu. Kau menyianyiakan semua kesempatan yang kaubutuhkan dengan rasa acuh—karena kau masih berpikir bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sakura tak lebih dari sekedar kebetulan belaka.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Di kelas yang sama, kau seringkali mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara pada gadis itu, namun kau selalu berlagak seakan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Padahal kau selalu menantikan momen-momen obrolanmu dengannya, untuk sekedar menjadi hal yang 'pernah' kau alami. Dan tanpa kausadari, semua itu membuatmu senang. Kau memang sangat senang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang yang sebenarnya perlu untuk tahu. Akan tetapi ketika kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau telah menyembunyikan perasaanmu pada seorang perempuan dengan manik _onyx_ yang selalu terlihat bersinar itu, kau terlihat sangat bodoh.

Pada suatu hari, kau tak sengaja menangkap mata Sakura yang tengah menatapmu di aula olahraga. Kau sebenarnya terkejut menyadari hal itu, dan gadis itu pun langsung membuang tatapannya seketika setelah kau tatap balik kedua matanya. Kau tahu bahwa Sakura merasa malu setelah kautatap balik, kaubahkan melihat dengan sangat jelas senyum yang terukir di wajahnya tatkala sorot matanya memandang ke arahmu. Namun dengan naifnya, kau masih berpikir bahwa semua itu hanya kebetulan belaka; 'kebetulan saja aku ini populer'.

Memang, hal ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengalami hal semacam ini. Sudah sangat sering, bahkan sejak SMP. Kau selalu menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang wajar kauterima karena kau sangat percaya diri dengan dirimu sendiri. Namun kau tak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengagumimu selama ini.

Berbeda dengan kali ini. Ada satu hal yang berbeda ketika kau mengalaminya. Ada perasaan 'puas' atas apa yang kau alami—padahal kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa sebelumnya.

Tak terasa, kau telah menginjak kelas dua, sampai akhirnya tahun terakhir di SMA, kau masih tidak berusaha untuk membantu perasaanmu yang sudah sangat rapuh. Kau bahkan makin mengabaikannya sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dari SMA dan mungkin saja akan berpisah dengan Sakura.

Kau masih tidak mau tahu. Dasar kepala baja.

Namun di suatu kesempatan, kau akhirnya memaksa dirimu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis yang kini sudah mengganti model rambutnya menjadi pendek sebahu dengan poni belah tengah yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Kau akan kuliah di mana?"

Keterkejutan Sakura sangat terlihat ketika mendengar sebuah suara keluar dari mulut sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di kursi sebelahnya, entah muncul darimana.

"Ah … mungkin di Universitas tempat ayahku mengajar."

"Ayahmu seorang dosen?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Dia dosen di Universitas Amaya. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Aku mengikuti kakakku, di Universitas Ganesha."

"Wah, Universitas favorit itu, ya. Jauh sekali dari sini."

Obrolan pun terhenti. Kau tidak tahu apakah kau perlu untuk melanjutkan perbincangan yang sebenarnya sangat membuatnya tertarik. Ya, perpisahan adalah hal yang sangat menarik untuk dibicarakan bagimu. Dengan ini, kau semakin percaya bahwa semua yang telah kau alami hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Lima tahun semenjak kau menginjak bangku kuliah, akhirnya kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap yang sebenarnya tidak membuat semua orang terkejut. Kau menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ayahmu yang sudah sangat dikenal masyarakat di wilayah tempat tinggalmu.

Di samping semua yang kaudapat saat ini, kau sudah mulai melupakan gadis merah muda yang telah mengisi sebagian pikiranmu selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. Kau merasa nyaman dengan hal itu, namun lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain. Kau dipertemukan dengan gadis itu lagi dalam sebuah kesempatan, saat kau sedang pergi ke taman kota—sekedar untuk membunuh kebosanan akan rutinitas.

Sakura yang kau temui saat itu tengah berjalan seorang diri dengan gaun bermotif bunga yang dipadu dengan _cardigan_ rajut berwarna coklat. Tas selempang hitam melingkari tubuhnya secara oval ke samping. Penampilan yang begitu menawan sebagai penyambut pertemuan pertamamu dengannya setelah sekian lama.

"Sasuke? Wah, kebetulan sekali! Sudah lama kita tak jumpa!"

Kau tidak mengetahui bahwa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura saat itu benar-benar berasal dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Ia merindukanmu, dan kebaikan tuhan membuat kerinduannya itu tak merasuk dalam dirinya terlalu dalam dengan mempertemukannya denganmu.

Dan kau masih menyebut hal itu kebetulan? Ayolah ….

"Ya, sudah lama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku menjadi dosen, loh! Sasuke pasti bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Kau membiarkan keheningan sementara diisi dengan hembusan angin yang menyegarkan tubuhmu, yang mulai berpeluh.

"Ah, kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku sedang ditunggu mahasiswaku di kampus."

"Oh, sampai jumpa."

Kau membiarkan Sakura berlalu melewatimu, dan kakimu mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang tak bertujuan jelas.

Setahun berlalu dan kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi. Informasi terakhir yang kauketahui tentang Sakura hanyalah pekerjaannya saat ini sebagai seorang dosen muda. Kau tidak berusaha untuk mencaritahu hal-hal lain tentangnya walau sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatimu merasa sangat membutuhkan hal itu.

Kebetulan selalu menjadi alasanmu untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai isi hatimu sendiri. Padahal, tidak ada yang bernama 'kebetulan' di dunia ini. Sekali pun hanya pertemuanmu dengan orang asing di kereta, pasti ada satu sebab yang tuhan persiapkan untuk menjadi alasannya.

Sebenarnya, kau lelah dengan semua yang kaurasakan, tapi kau mencoba menutupinya dengan keragu-raguanmu.

Kau terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu untuk memiliki perempuan itu, sampai-sampai kau hanya bisa terbaring lemas di kasurmu setelah mendapat kabar bahwa perempuan yang kauragukan bertahun-tahun lamanya itu telah tewas tertabrak mobil yang hilang kendali di malam hari.

Terkadang, ada beberapa orang yang hanya bisa ditampar dengan penyesalan. Dan kau adalah salah satunya, Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **LONG TIME NO NULIS FF WKWKWKWKWKWKWK kangen tbh, ah enggak juga dink /tsunlo**

 **HAY kawaaannnnzzzz aku nyubi ni hehehheh makasih ya udah baca. Maaf kalo kacaw.**

 **Review selalu kutunggu ehhehehehe uwu**

 **-fuyu**


End file.
